forest_family_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Meludir
Meludir 'is a minor character in the tale of Oropher's House. He is the foster-son of Feren and a brother to Anoriel. He is a member of Mirkwood's scouting party and was among those that arrested and imprisoned Thorin Oakenshield's Company. He had once encountered Matámelcan with Anoriel in their youth and was instructed by him when he was training in archery. ''"For my King and motherland, I will give my life with no complaints. Yet my soul is not theirs to claim for that belongs to my father and sister." '''- Meludir's words in a journal depicting the life of Aurel's House Biography Childhood Meludir was born during the Spring's first day to two warriors of the Greatwood's army. As a child, it would have been expected for him to spend time in play and laughter but due to his parents' pride in their professions, he was instead started on archery lessons the moment he was capable of comprehending basic speech. He was only two years of age then. He was fast to learn the bow and arrow and faster still with the basic dagger instructions his father had taught him. Yet due to his prowess in weaponry, he was a quiet and withdrawn child. He was often observant and willing to lend his ear more than talk but some of his older companions in the training believed it was due to his inability to speak proper sentences due to the value put upon combat by his parents. By the age of four, he was a fair shot with a short bow. It was on his way home with his parents that they encountered the "Half-Easterling whelp" and the first thing his eyes were drawn to was her bare feet. Though he knew his parents detested Feren Aurelion for his daughter-in-law, he thought that it wasn't the child who deserved that hatred. He wasn't even sure if the mother deserved it. And so he removed his boots and proceeded to give her his shoes, making her promise to care for them so that it would last her a long time. After that first meeting, he began noticing that Feren's granddaughter was always just waiting for her grandfather's return outside of the training halls.and sometimes all she had as a companion of sorts is a blanket. This began leading to Meludir approaching her and bringing her with him inside the training halls just so she was not alone. Adoption A Love for Portraiture Quest for Erebor Battle of the Five Armies Anoriel's Death and His Departure Writing the Tale of Aurel's House Personality Happy AU Bittersweet AU Quotes "And yet, through the years as the Greatwood fades from my sight and Dale's stone buildings grow, I wonder. I wonder if my beloved sister who I would have married to prevent her loneliness, had felt something deeper for one who had died. One who was the only other who apologised for calling her a factual name and had even spoken to her everyday. But I shall never know if anything ever came from their talks and all I am left with are the memories of my sister's melancholic eyes and soft yet distant smiles. Yet deep down I should have liked to think that this ex-convict had been an addition to the small handful that had ever truly loved Anoriel Erumollieniel. It hurts less to think someone new loved her." '- Meludir's Final Words in his journal' Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Elves